the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
LúdicoManao
also known as Nuno & Emma are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1, The Amazing Race 3, The Amazing Race: All-Stars and The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Profile See Nuno & Emma's Profile Archive for older profiles. Nuno * Age: 16 * Current Residence: ''' Brazil * '''Connection to your teammate: weird friends * Current occupation: ''' student * '''Three words to describe you: three words to * Favorite hobbies: living * What are you passionate about? being passionate * People would be surprised to learn: what * What famous person reminds you of yourself? me when I'm famous * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? ''' her when she's famous * '''What scares you most about traveling? timezones * What excites you most about traveling? hotel rooms * Pet peeve about your teammate: she's secretly my sockpuppet * What country would you most like to visit and why? brazil * Which wonder would you most like to visit and why? brazil's wonder * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? because we're like friends Emma * Age: 16 Season 1 *Leg 1: 9th ** Nuno ** Get Trivial ** Arrived 9th. *Leg 2: 3rd ** Nuno ** Find The Boat → Find The Man → Find The Boat ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 3: 5th ** Tomb Writing ** U-Turned by Dallas & Charley *** Tomb Map ** Emma ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 3rd ** Nuno ** Eat Away → Come And Stay → Eat Away ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 5th ** Emma ** Chronological ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 6: 4th ** Emma ** Man To Year ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 7: 3rd ** Nuno ** Beautiful Fountain ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 8: 5th ** Emma ** Haircut Inquiry ** U-Turned by Wes & Charlie *** Hotel Facility ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 9: 6th ** - ** Emma ** Snakes ** Arrived 6th. 7th Team Eliminated. Season 3 *Leg 1: 1st ** 1st Flight. ** Nuno ** Flag Assemble ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 2: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Colorful Chaos ** Nuno ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 3: 5th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** Mosotho Music ** Emma Used Express Pass ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 4th ** Emma ** French ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 5: 2nd ** Emma ** To Bee ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 6: 2nd ** Nuno ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 7: 1st ** False Flag ** Emma ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 8: 2nd ** Intersectioned with Tommy & Jamie. *** Pale Puzzle ** Nuno ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 9: 3rd ** - ** Nuno ** Ugrós ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 10: 3rd ** Emma ** Maly ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 11: 4th ** Three Words ** Emma ** Arrived 4th. 8th Team Eliminated. All-Stars *Leg 1: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** Island ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Nuno ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 2: 7th ** 2nd Flight. ** Nuno ** Flag ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 3: 5th ** 2nd Flight. ** Emma ** School in Mexico ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 2nd ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Emma ** Crafts → Cinema → Crafts → Cinema → Crafts ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 5: 2nd ** Draw The Lines ** Nuno ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 6: 2nd ** - ** Numbers ** Nuno ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 7: 6th ** Emma ** Two Digits → Four Digits → Two Digits ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 8: 2nd ** Intersectioned with Nicholas & Andrew. *** Emma (w. Andrew) ** Song ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 9: 6th ** Emma ** Four Beasts ** U-Turned by Szymon & Jamie. *** Three Islands ** Arrived 6th. 6th Team Eliminated. Wonderful World *Leg 1: 5th. ** 1st Flight. ** Solve ** Emma ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 2: 1st. ** 1st Flight. ** Nuno ** Sports → Songs ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 3: 1st. ** 1st Flight. ** Won Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 4: 1st. ** 1st Flight. ** Label The Plan ** Emma ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 5: 1st. ** 1st Flight. ** Dressing Fine ** Emma ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 6: 4th. ** - ** Where ** Nuno ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 7: 6th. ** Emma ** Tricky Face ** U-Turned by Will & Martynas. U-Turned Tyler & Mike¹. *** Truck Race ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 8: 2nd. ** Nuno ** King → Queen ** U-Turned by Tyler & Mike². ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 9: 2nd. ** - ** Film's Plaque → Plague Film ** Nuno ** - ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 10: 2nd ** Five Games ** Emma ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 11: 1st ** Nuno ** City → Coffee → City ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 12: 1st ** Emma ** Nuno ** Arrived 1st. Winners of The Amazing Race. Trivia *Nuno & Emma have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race 1. **Sorry For Being A Bit Rude **History Is Repeating **2 Ratchet 4 You *Nuno & Emma have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 3. **Shit Happens In Africa *Nuno & Emma have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. **Making Him Burn His Weave ** Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself **Winning The Wonderful World Reference *¹Tyler & Mike had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Nuno & Emma's U-Turn had no effect. *²Nuno & Emma had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Tyler & Mike's U-Turn had no effect. Records Season 1 *Highest placing team to never win a leg; 6th. *Highest average placing team to never win a Leg; 4,8. Season 3 All-Stars Wonderful World The Amazing Race *First team to be U-Turned. *First team to survive two U-Turns. *Most U-Turns recieved; 2. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:6th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Returning Teams Category:4th (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Express Pass Owners Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Teams Category:U-Turned Teams Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Teams Category:U-Turning Teams Category:Winners (TAR)